Rainfall español
by Mie Ame
Summary: Takeru está preocupado por los cambios que le esperan en el futuro.


**Rainfall - Llovizna**

* * *

><p>Lluvia caía sobre todo Tokio pero, aun así, cierto rubio estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, mirando al cielo… un sin fin de cosas atravesando por su cabeza.<p>

¿Por qué sería que, a veces, la vida podía volverse tan difícil de sobrellevar? Por ejemplo, justo ahora, a donde quiera que mirara, tenía tantas decisiones que tomar, caminos inciertos que elegir, un montón de sentimientos confusos embistiendo su corazón. Todo calándole los nervios.

Estaba seguro de que sólo necesitaba un poco de silencio para aclarar su mente. Es por eso que Takeru fue a un lugar donde sabía que podría pensar las cosas solo y con calma.

Siendo la persona racional que se enorgullecía de ser, siempre tenía que pensar antes de actuar, en especial si se trataba de algo importante. Su mente pasaba de un tema a otro, inmerso en intensos pensamientos que lo habían mantenido despierto hasta altas horas de la noche desde hacía un par de semanas.

Futuro. Una de esas cosas que no se pueden controlar. Del tipo que no puedes derrotar. Algo a lo que le temía enormemente, debido a que es difícil saber lo que te espera 'a la vuelta de la esquina'.

"¿Takeru?" el enérgico sonido de una voz gritando su nombre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y miró hacia ambos lados para ver de dónde provenía. Una esbelta figura se acercó al rubio, corriendo. "¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Me alegra tanto al fin encontrarte! Todos te han estado buscando."

"¿Eh?" Takeru observó al joven que se encontraba parado frente a él, poniendo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza, y sonrió. "Oh. Hola, Ken. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, ya son pasadas las diez de la noche, y nadie había podido localizarte en tu teléfono." explicó Ken puntualizando. "Yamato nos llamó a todos, preguntando si sabíamos dónde estabas, porque tu madre estaba extremadamente preocupada. Ella dijo que siempre llamas si haces planes después de la escuela, pero que hoy no lo hiciste."

"Oh..." el rubio agachó la mirada, buscando la hora en su reloj. Diez cincuenta y tres. "¡Rayos! Perdí la noción de... Siento mucho haberlos preocupado."

"Estábamos _muy_ preocupados, ¿sabes?" Ken afirmó seriamente. "No es normal en ti. El no avisar, me refiero. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, de todos modos?"

"... Pensando..." fue la corta respuesta del rubio, que aún miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Sobre qué?" insistió en peliazul suavemente.

"Es sólo que... he tenido unas cuantas cosas paseándose por mi mente últimamente, y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar en ellas." Takeru se encogió de hombros. Después cambió el tema. "No me di cuenta de que era _así_ de tarde."

"Sí, ciertamente _es_ bastante tarde. Deberíamos regresar." dijo Ken, mirando en la dirección por donde había venido hacía unos minutos. Dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar de regreso. "Vamos, le llamaré a tu hermano de camino a tu casa."

"¡Espera, Ken...!" Takeru se levantó rápidamente y sostuvo la mano del moreno para detenerlo. Había alcanzado una súbita resolución.

"¿Si?" el peliazul se volteó un poco preocupado por la conducta anormal de su amigo.

Una de las muchas cosas que le inquietaban a Takeru, eran los fuertes sentimientos que había comenzado a tener por la persona que se encontraba parada frente a él.

Takeru agarró a Ken por la cintura, halándolo hacia él. Convirtiéndose en ladrón, robó un beso de los labios del otro chico; dulce, delicado, con tanto cariño, que el antiguo chico genio sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban, perdiendo la fuerza para sostenerlo.

Por un momento, Takeru sólo seguía lo que su corazón le indicaba... Una acción perfecta para el portador del emblema de la esperanza. ¡Era una sensación increíble, poder finalmente dejar sus miedos atrás y permitirse a sí mismo disfrutar de un momento de espontaneidad!

Sin aliento, lentamente rompieron el beso. Con una sonrisa decorando su boca, Takeru trazó el mojado rostro de Ken con la punta de sus dedos.

"Ya no temo decirte..." dijo Takeru, tomando las manos de Ken en las suyas. "… lo que siento por ti. Eres con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida."

Ken se hallaba sin palabras, mirando fijamente al rubio.

Takeru inhaló profundamente, para estabilizar los latidos de su corazón, y habló con determinación. "¡Estoy enamorado de ti!"

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron de par en par. "... Dilo otra vez..."

"Ken. Te amo." viendo el par de amatistas brillantes, los ojos el rubio reflejaban polvo estelar.

El portador del emblema de la bondad envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio, posando un suave beso en sus labios, a modo de respuesta a la tácita pregunta. Y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, compartiendo sus sentimientos en una simple mirada.

La sombrilla, hacía tiempo olvidada, y ya no más necesitada, yacía en el piso… siendo el único testigo de tal declaración de amor.

* * *

><p>Esta fue mi entrada para el concurso "Digimon Memorial Contest" en DA. No gané, pero obtuve 5º lugar en la categoría de fanfction.<p>

Se suponía que hiciera un fic con Takeru como personaje principal. También intenté ser muy precavida para no ofender a ningún tipo de lector. El final fue la parte más difícil, pero por fin logré escribirlo, y estoy muy contenta con los resultados.

Lo traduje al español, para los lectores de habla hispana, pues originalmente está escrito en inglés (la versión original puedes encontrarla entre mis fics publicados aquí en FF).


End file.
